edenszerofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Creperiel
Creperiel (クレペリエル Kureperieru), the Flame of Dusk (薄明の炎 Hakumei no Homura), is one of the Five Seraphim of the Maimon and the Natural Aspect of Dusk. He was born from the explosion of an old star, which also proceeded to create the Synon System, the one he resides at. A machine with good will, Creperiel seeks to protect innocent life and always makes sure that the night after the day comes for the citizens of the system he lives in. As such, he is reverred by many as an actual God. Appearance Despite his simplisitic appearance, Creperiel is seen by many as outerworldy and breath-taking. Having no facial structure, he is devoid of any expression, though, his voice is still there. Creperiel has a gigantic stature, with a thin but somewhat muscular frame, and deep ebony skin, skin which is not fleshly but more like a marble. Stated beforehand, Creperiel has no face, however, he actually has a mouth, which is constantly covered by a pair of wings from the sides of his head, stretching high above it. Furthermore, his chin is not completely covered and has a defined shape, much like a triangle. Instead of having legs and feet, Creperiel has a stump which leaks golden ether constantly. Similarly, his hands are almost unexistant, but only because of their color, also gold, making them contrast witht he rest of his appearance. Creperiel has a total of six wings, two of which are small at his face and four that are extremely large. All these wings possess a faint golden color, akin to the Dusk he embodies. One pair comes from his hips, circling around his body and covering it all from the pelvins and below, including the stump. The other pair comes from his back and is much large, capable of enveloping his entire body. Gallery CreperielFull1.png|Creperiel's complete appearance. Personality Relationships Seraphim Cherubim Angelos History Plot Powers & Abilities Creperiel is an immensely powerful machine lifeform, standing at the top of the Maimon's Halos as one of its Seraphim. He can issue orders and authority over any Maimon from lesser ranks, including any of the Cherubim. With his powers as the Aspect of Dusk and thus the midpoint between Day and Light, Creperiel has part of Noxiel's and Luciel's abilities. Using his wings, Creperiel can achieve flight and perform intricate maneuvers, such as dashes, or just remain stagnant in mid-air. These wings can also serve for protection, since he can wrap them around any part of his body. Ether Manipulation Born a Machine, Creperiel can alter the course of the Ether within its body and thus manipulate it to affect its surrounds. In his case, Creperiel can alter the climate and weather to manipulate the clouds, creating myriads of attack combinations. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The character image was drawn and pertains to 000Fesbra000's Authory. *The name Creper comes from Latin and possesses a myriad of meanings, such as Dusk, Uncertain, Doubtful. *Much like most Angel names, his name ends with "-el", and roughly means God's Dusk. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Machines Category:Maimon Category:Seraphim